


一天晚上发生的一些小事

by liangchuan



Category: liangchuan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangchuan/pseuds/liangchuan





	一天晚上发生的一些小事

“我曾经认为，我连汪家都能搞垮，还有什么能让我屈服？现在我明白了，比搞汪家更折磨人的事其实还有很多。比如生孩子，再比如奶孩子。”  
——吴·树人·邪

他已经好几个夜晚不能安眠了。  
刚刚生育完的Omega信息素还不能回归正常水平。  
就好像经历一场并不激烈，但漫长无止境的发情期。  
被胸前鼓胀的感觉折磨，鼻尖是近在咫尺的令人心安又令他动情的不能再熟悉的alpha信息素。  
今晚月光很亮，透过窗户照进来，身边的人本能性畏光，于是从身后严严实实地搂着他，整张脸都贴着他后颈，呼吸扫过他的腺体，激起一阵战栗。  
老年人睡眠质量也不怎么好，吴邪不想吵他，小幅度挪动身子，放在被子外而变得冰凉的手伸进宽松的家居裤，握住火热的下体，忍不住舒服地发出一声喟叹。  
omega一旦发情，除了被alpha插入，没有办法能够解决这种足以点燃神经的情热。  
自慰仅是饮鸩止渴。  
撩拨起快感却永远无法得到满足。  
曾经的吴邪或许能做到与本能一抗。  
但现在的情况，安逸渐渐软化了他脑子里即刻便可断裂却始终紧绷的弦。  
更何况自从他与黑瞎子厮混在一起，别说硬抗发情期，连抑制剂都很少再用过了。  
低哑细碎的呻吟从喉间溢出，愈发浓郁的omega信息素使空气都充满了色欲的意味。  
吴邪忽略了alpha对omega信息素的敏感程度。  
即将喷发之际忽然被人握住手腕，卡的不上不下实在难受至极。  
“怎么发情了？”  
吴邪想射想的不行，脑子被烧的有些不清醒。“我哪知道啊。你撒手，我想射。”  
话尾语气近似恳求，黑瞎子吻了吻吴邪后颈。“没有用，浪费体力。”  
吴邪被他一折腾倒是没那么想射了，但后穴仍然空虚的要命。“那你帮我啊。”  
“你身体现在不行。”黑瞎子也憋的难受，但保有理智占了上风。“乖，没到发情期，身体激素调节的问题而已，忍一忍啊。”  
我忍你妈呢。  
吴邪转身咬在黑瞎子胸口。“操，老子让你上我，没听懂吗，就现在。”  
“操，小没良心，我不是为了你好？”黑瞎子咬了一口吴邪的腺体，手指渐渐挪移到吴邪的腰，再到变的柔软胀大蓄满乳汁的胸部。  
只是轻轻刮擦着乳头，不算强烈的快感缓慢而绵长地刺激他的神经。  
吴邪想让他揉一揉，但有点不太好意思开口，又实在涨的难受，于是主动挺了挺腰。  
黑瞎子虽然没吃过猪肉，但高低也是见过猪跑的。  
恰到好处地缓解着吴邪的胀痛，舒服地忍不住发出呻吟。  
“你他妈……跟谁学的......嗯？还什么齐家最后一个......忽悠鬼呢？”  
黑瞎子使坏地一捏，吴邪声音立马变了调，渗出的汁水洇透了睡衣，黑瞎子俯身吮去。  
“天地良心，前个儿买了本母猪的产后护理，这不就拿理论来检验实际了吗。”  
“操你妈。”吴邪又疼又舒服又气又想笑。  
黑瞎子就跟嘬上瘾了似的，又吸又咬的，吴邪推了推他的头。“你还是人吗，给你崽子留点儿啊。”  
黑瞎子还不撒口。“这么多，他也吃不了。”  
吴邪见他玩的起劲完全忘了正事，忍无可忍揣了他一脚。“别嘬了，你他妈的也管管我啊。”  
吴邪后头湿的就快要滴水了，然而理智却像要烧干了似的。  
黑瞎子见吴邪实在难受的紧，也不敢放任他自行忍着，简单扩充两下就顶了进去。  
两人做爱鲜少这样温柔缠绵，多数时候像困兽争斗，不伤不休。  
黑瞎子顾忌吴邪身体未愈，不敢放肆动作，吴邪却被磨的更加难耐。  
“你快点......操......深点啊。”  
一般吴邪不会提这种要求，基本都是让黑瞎子“你他妈轻点”“老子要被你操散架了”“操慢点慢点我不行了”  
欲求不满的样子倒是难得一见。  
不过黑瞎子今晚并不想以此捉弄他，完全按照吴邪要求，他要深就深，他要轻就轻。  
吴邪整个神经像被泡在温水里，舒服的要命。  
成结之前黑瞎子退了出去。  
omega的信息素渐渐归于平静。  
吴邪闭着眼睛舒服的不想动弹，黑瞎子又换回原来的姿势搂着人的腰。  
“唉，我说你这上世纪的种子还管用，就没想过留个种？”  
“大清早亡了，齐家又没皇位要继承。”  
吴邪啪的打开床头台灯，黑瞎子被晃的哎哟一声。  
“那你上把咋就没想着戴套呢：）”  
黑瞎子拉过吴邪的手放在他胸口：“你扪心自问一下，戴套和不戴套哪个更爽。”  
吴邪根本没思考上一秒钟。  
黑瞎子绞着吴邪手指头玩了一会：“以后不射里头了。”  
其实吴邪倒不是跟他计较这个，也许是激素作祟，他只不过矫情一下罢了。  
但是黑瞎子挺认真的。  
漫长的岁月里，他对一切事物的态度都十分佛系。  
唯独一个例外，将他和凡尘俗世又拉上了联系。  
吴邪看了一会他没戴墨镜的脸，笑笑，关掉床头灯打算躺下睡觉。  
一声婴儿的哭啼划破寂静的夜空。


End file.
